Roman Holiday
by MidnightSteele
Summary: *AU* Anastasia is about to turn 21, but on the eve of her birthday celebration she runs away from it all. Will she finally find what she is looking for in America? Or will she find it, and be forced home all too soon.
1. Prologue

**A/N **This is just the prologue, the story will not be wrote like this. I posted chapter one right away, you should give it a chance. I think it will get better with time...I don't know. I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, I sorta got this idea by watching _Roman Holiday_. I just put my own twist on it and made it more modern. Hope you enjoy, R and R.

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a Princess who lived in the kingdom of Monaco. Everyone in the kingdom loved her, even people from far far away. She was graceful and polite, everyone looked up to her. She was also very bright for being so young.

One day her parents sent the young Princess away. She went to England to live and learn. They sent her to school where her knowledge grew. When she was done with school, she didn't know what to do. To study was all she ever knew. Her grandfather told her she should see the world before returning home. So she did as she was told and traveled all of Europe for a year.

When she returned home more news had been awaiting her. Her parents were going to send her off again, back to London. She was to live with her Uncle and run his business in two years' time.

She never wanted to be a princess or to run a company. They all said it was just in her destiny. There was no doubt she had the smarts to do it. It just wasn't the life she wanted. Being a princess though, she listed to her elders and did as she was told. She went to London and learned everything there was to know.

One day she grew tired of it all and just wanted to get away. It was the eve of her 21st birthday when she ran away. She traveled four thousand plus miles to a land unknown. She had heard about it before but never gone. Now was her time to leave her duties and live the live she thought she deserved. She just wanted to be normal for a change and decided on the city of Seattle. Will she meet her Knight in shining armor or her dark Prince?


	2. Getting Away

Chapter 1 – Getting Away

APOV

**Thursday September 8th**

I am looking out the floor to ceiling windows in my soon to be office located in London. My Uncle went back to Monaco today; he had some unfinished business to take care of before I turn 21. I have a week before I become CEO of SEH. A week until my life is yet again planned out for me. There are 4 people who run my life and I am not one of them.

My father takes a big part in controlling my life. He was the reason why I studied 7 languages and learned them to perfection. He's the reason why I became a child prodigy and studied at Oxford. He is the reason why I have 24/7 security and the reason why I am 2nd in line for the Monegasque throne.

My mother has been one of less controlling figures in my life. She was the Princess of Spain before she married my father and took his title. She is the reason why I am somewhere in succession to the Spanish throne. Although she has brothers and sisters with older children so that puts me further down on the list. If I were a boy however it would put me farther up on the list.

Now if I were an illegitimate child I would not have a succession to any throne whatsoever. I sometimes wish my parents would have had me before they were married. I do not like having the title of Princess; it makes everyone treat you differently. Like you are fragile and cannot handle yourself. Although, I have proved many wrong by being able to handle a business.

My uncle is the reason why I studied Business and Economics in the first place. He never had any children so I became like his own. He stated a company a little while after I was born and named the company after one of the names in my full title, Steele. My full name is Anastasia Rose Steele Grimaldi although; I do have many other titles such as Anastasia, Princess Anastasia of Monaco, and the list is really endless if I were to go on.

So, he is also the reason why I am taking over the company at 21. He's the reason why I live in England rather than Monaco. He has also kept me from having to do many of my duties as a Princess, much to my parent's dismay. My uncle is my father's younger brother so he is 1st in line to the throne after my father.

My grandfather is the reason why I was able to travel for a year. I was mostly doing appearances at events and what not but it was nice to travel again. I did a lot as a kid and had always loved it. I have always loved Europe; it's the most beautiful place on earth. He has never really cared for my father so I think he told me to do it to spite him. Which did in turn work, my father hated the idea. My grandfather was eventually able to persuade him into it.

Anyway, here I am almost 21 and I still have no control in my life. One day, just one day, I want to be normal for a change. I do not want to have to listen to what anybody else says. I do not want to have to worry about whether or not I am saying the right thing. "What is the opinion of Your Highness?" The question I have been asked since I learned to speak, the question I am so tired of. Just one day, of doing anything I like. It all I ask for and I have never been able to get my one request. If I lived a more low key life I would be able to get my wish.

I sigh and go back to the desk where my mac awaits me. I absent mindedly scroll through my emails not noticing anything important. This running a business thing is easy then again it does come pretty naturally for me. I stop at an email from my uncle and go on to read it.

* * *

From: Charles Grimaldi

To: Anastasia S. Grimaldi

Subject: Birthday Celebrations

Dear, Anastasia

A driver will pick you up tomorrow at 7:00pm Greenwich Mean Time. The Grimaldi private jet will be awaiting your arrival at Heathrow. Once you arrive in Monaco we will be going over what events will be happening this weekend. You will return to London Sunday night where you will officially be CEO of SEH Monday morning. Be well rested for this weekend, there is much to prepare this weekend.

Sincerely,

Prince Charles Grimaldi, CEO Steele Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Wow, what a birthday weekend. A weekend of mergers and acquisitions to celebrate being 21. I want to do what they do in movies; get wasted, so to speak.

I read over the email once again and sigh once more. What I wouldn't do to get away from all of this. I think about it for a few minutes and an idea comes into my mind. I quickly exit out of the email program and shutdown the computer. I pick up my purse from the side of the desk and make my way towards the door.

Once I exit the office I am met by my very confused future assistant and equally confused security guard. "What can I do for you, your highness?" my stone faced security guard asks. All of the personal security guards are from Monaco so they are the few people who use that title in London. I really wish it wasn't rude to roll my eyes right about now. "I am leaving early; I have to pack for my trip tomorrow. Please inform Archer to bring the car around." I know they hate when I go against schedule but I am a woman on a mission.

He obediently follows me talking into his sleeve while we step into the elevator. We ride down in silence and I continue going over my plan in my head. Once in the limo it takes no time at all to arrive at the gates of the house. I gracefully get out of the car fighting the urge to run into the house. Once I get to my room I go straight into the walk-in closet and grab the small Louis Vuitton bag sitting the corner of the closet. I throw some clothes that were banished to the "unable to wear section" of my closet, into the bag and smile to myself. I'm going to be in so much trouble, I hope this is all worth it. I put in my passport along with a book and close the bag.

With my bag packed and a plan in place I decide to spend the rest of my day relaxing. My life is always so busy; I rarely get a chance to relax, it should be nice for a change.

**Friday September 9th**

I awake at the sound of my blaring alarm and lazily get out of bed. My nightgown pools and my feet and I sigh, I hate nightgowns. I wish I was able to do my own shopping but it has rarely happens. It's how I gained the clothes that I never wear, they were never proper enough to wear. And then I wasn't able to go shopping again. I begrudgingly get ready for the day hoping that I can go through with my plan.

I told my security that I would be taking the day off and getting ready for my trip. I wasn't completely lying but little did they know I have already gotten ready for my trip. I dress in a pair of ripped jeans my father would definitely disapprove of. I finish it off with a loose tank top and pair of slip-on converse. I decide on a pair of sunglasses that can hide my face in case I get recognized. I leave my hair down not wanting to put it up in the usual bun. I look in the mirror and I smile to myself. I do not look anything like myself in this outfit and I love it. I know my family would think I was crazy and I would be in big trouble if they saw me but I do not want to think about that right now.

Once I am packed and dressed I plan my escape out of my own house. This is ridiculous, I really do hate security. I leave my phone knowing it has a GPS in it; I will not need a phone where I am going anyway. It takes me almost an hour to get past the security cameras without being seen and to the backyard where the only blind spot is. I get to the back of the yard and throw my bag over the fence. I climb after it and it is anything but graceful. God, the things I have to do for freedom.

Once I make it to the airport, making sure I wasn't followed I get the next ticket out of London. America, my parents have never let me go to America. I hand over my passport thinking about what would happen if I was back at home right now, they would confiscate my passport and tell my father on me.

It takes 9 hours to get to Seattle Washington and I am exhausted by the time we land. I have never taken a commercial flight before; that was definitely a new experience for me. I do not want my sleepiness to put a damper on my adventure. I decide that I want to do something absolutely foolish. I take one of the taxi's waiting outside the airport and ask for a local bar. I am going to see if I can get a drink, my birthday may be tomorrow but I want to party while I can.

It is about 9 O'clock when I get to the bar; it is something I am definitely not used to. I decide to take a stool by the bar. I sit with my bag in my lap and I push my sunglasses on top of my head. "What can I get for you Miss?" the bartender asks. "Captain and Coke" I say confidently acting like I have done it before. "Coming right up" he says a bit apprehensively. I have never drunk an alcoholic beverage before with the exception of wine or champagne. The only reason why I know the names of drinks is because I watch more TV than I should. He places the dark drink in front of me and I thank him. I take a large gulp of the drink, very unladylike. It is a bit strong but exactly what I could use right now. I finish the drink within a couple of minutes and ask for another.

I feel a bit uneasy by the end of the second one. I feel as if someone's watching me; I continue to look down at my drink wondering what the shift in air is. I look from my drink to the bartender and ask for another. This one should be my last; I should probably nurse this one. I take a sip of my new drink and set the glass down twirling it on the counter making it swirl in the glass. I suddenly become aware of music playing in the background and listen intently. I never get to listen to much music. "Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?" I giggle at how fitting they seem.

"Care to cue me in on the joke?" a man's voice says next to me. I turn to see a pair of beautiful gray eyes looking intently at me. I did not even notice there was someone sitting next to me. "Um, it is nothing. The song, it somehow seemed fitting." I say not quite like myself. "Mmm, how so?" he asks "I would rather not share and I am sure you do not really want to know." He smirks "Why would you say that?" "You have no reason to care." I say simply

* * *

**A/N** So, I did a lot of research for this story. But, I can't really go to a royal and ask what their life is like. I assume if she was 2nd in line for the throne and the last heir then she would have a lot of pressure on her. I would assume they wouldn't want a scandal plus, she has to represent her country. Anyway, I don't really know how royals act either so I made her sort of formal, hence why there are no contraction in her POV. And, about the whole CEO thing; I only did that because it's going to fit in better late in the story. Hope this works out well, let me know what you think.

_**Pinterest dot com /fsogfanficlover/roman-holiday/**_


	3. Perfect Stranger's Part 1

Chapter 2 – Perfect Stranger's Part 1

CPOV

**Friday September 9th**

I'm sitting in my office, well past business hours; going over the news I've just been given. The largest company in London is being handed down to some child prodigy. I've dealt with Charles Grimaldi before, he a tough businessman. I can't think of why he would want to give that up. I really looked up to this man; he's like an older version of me. Although, I don't exploit my relationships like he does. Then again, it's not like I could… I don't do the girlfriend thing.

So, now I have to deal with the complication this comes with. First off, I have to figure out who the hell is taking over his company. There isn't any information given on that. I have Welch looking over the details. He seems to think he is giving it to a family member. I don't really know; the only research I've done on Grimaldi is Charles himself. I suppose I should have done more, but he hasn't been a threat until now.

I've always looked up to Charles, though. It's who I got some of my inspiration from. He started his company and built it from the ground up. Sure, he had more help to start it, but he's worked just as hard. He's a good businessman and I respect that. He hasn't tried to interfere with mine and I haven't his. I think that neither of us would have wanted that fight. We are sort of like equals on opposite sides of the world.

We stay on out sides, and nobody gets hurt. It's not that I would be scared to go up against him, but it would be one hell of a fight. It's better to keep your enemy's close. When he becomes a threat, I destroy. Since I've been safe for all these years, we haven't had a problem. I'm hoping that it doesn't become a problem now.

I have no idea who is taking over the company now. This could be quite disastrous for me. I really hate not knowing. But, the fucker wanted it to remain a secret until Monday. He said that the person what quite capable and has been training under him for two years. They graduated from Oxford with honors, studying in business and economics. So, I guess he is a pretty capable guy; which doesn't make this any better. Not only might I have a threat, but it might not be that easy to get rid of them. Although, he did say that they were quite young for having all these accomplishments. So, maybe the child prodigy isn't such a threat.

I still want to be on high alert; I don't want anything to slip. If I don't keep my eyes and ears open, it could cause quite a problem. I'm not about to let anything happen to my company. I'm going to get to the bottom of this before Monday. With Welch looking into it, I'm looking at finding out Sunday. I hope that it turns out that way, because otherwise this is pointless. I mean, I needed to know last week. I can't help but feel like I'm slipping.

This really fucking sucks, I feel like I'm losing control. I haven't had a sub for months and I could benefit from one right now. Although, I feel like something is going wrong in that department to. I got bored with my last one, and I ended out contract. I still don't know what the fuck went wrong. It just didn't feel right, and I still can't explain it. I liked the control it brought me, but it wasn't like it once was. For years, it felt like that was all I ever needed. I'm not saying I want all the hearts and flowers, I don't do that shit. Actually, I'm not sure what I'm saying anymore.

I think it's this fucking business deal; it has had me on edge for months. I can't do anything right now, it's consumed me. I'm letting it run my life, and it's needs to stop. I need to get control of the situation, now.

I decide to go for a drink; I need to calm my nerves about this shit. A drink would do me some good. Clear my head and get a handle on things. I ask Taylor to take me to the nearest bar; I need to get out of this office. It's already a little after nine, I didn't even realize how late it was.

Taylor pulls the SUV up to a pathetic excuse for a bar, and I get out, without waiting for Taylor. I know he hates it when I make his job difficult, but what can I say? I really need a drink, well more than one. Right when I step in, my eyes set on the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. BEAUTIFUL? I don't think I have ever used that word to describe a woman. But, that's exactly what she is¸ absolutely exquisite.

She looks sexy, hot, and irresistible. All in, a pair of somewhat ripped jeans and a loose tank top. She's also wearing a pair of converse, and some sunglasses are on top of her head; her perfect brunette hair is pushed back by them. I can see a glimpse of her face, and what I see is just as good as the rest of her. This woman is flawless, to say the least. I've never seen a woman who looked this… irresistible.

I decide that I should make a move on this woman. God, this makes so many firsts for me. Picking up a woman in a bar, perusing a woman, and simply losing control. I feel no control right now, absolutely no control. It's gratifying and scary as hell at the same time. I don't feel like Christian Grey, CEO, master of the universe; right now. I feel… fuck, I don't even know how to explain it. This is so alien to me, I'm scared shitless right now. I don't even know why, I just feel... different. Fuck, I can't even form a sentence.

Ugh, you can do this Grey, stop being a pussy. God, I just want to slap myself for acting this stupid right now. I don't have thoughts like this; I don't do things like this. It isn't me, it just isn't. I guess it's time to venture into the unknown. I can do this, how hard could it be. I watch as she swirls her drink in the glass. Mmm, she hasn't even noticed me yet. Interesting, I must say, another first for me. A few moments later she giggles, and it's the most heavenly sound in the world. Before I know what I'm saying, something comes out of my mouth. "Care to cue me in on the joke?" I say, sitting down on the barstool next to her. Her face turns to me and I am met with the most captivating eyes in the world.

I feel as if they can see into my soul, the deepest blue. They're bright, and give off the vision of innocence, if that's at all possible. I don't know how to explain it but there is something about her. I want her, like I have never wanted anything before. "Um, it is nothing. The song, it somehow seemed fitting." She says and I get even more curious about this woman.

She speaks so… formal yet graceful. I don't really know if I've ever heard anyone talk with…beauty. Yes, even the way she speaks it beautiful. Yet, she sounds a bit unsure of herself. Perhaps because she didn't realize I was even here. Maybe, my appearance…it's just a pretty face, baby. "Mmm, how so?" I ask; I didn't even heat what they said. I was too captivated by her to even realize there was music. "I would rather not share, and I am sure you do not really want to know." I'ma bit surprised by her admission.

She even seems a bit surprised with how blunt she was. She doesn't show it well, but I'm good at reading people. Most people wouldn't have even noticed it. "Why would you say that?" I ask, wondering her thought process. "You have no reason to care." She says simply, and I find myself smirking. She doesn't sound rude while she is saying this. But, it's a bit surprising that someone is talking to me like this. She acts as if I don't affect her; she's good at hiding her emotions. I'm good at it too, but it pisses me off when someone is just as good as me.

"Maybe I do, maybe I want to get to know you." I say and her eyes widen a bit. Again, barely noticeable, but I was able to pick up on it. "Do you have a name, mysterious stranger?" she asks and now it's my turn for my eyes to widen. She doesn't even know who I am... this has rarely happened to me. "Christian" I say and then add "Christian Grey" Her expression doesn't change an inch, she really doesn't know who I am. "And you are?" I ask and then I get something I wasn't expecting. A hint of surprise flashes across her face, odd. It takes her a moment to reply, and when she does, I don't get much. Again, this is odd, but I think nothing of it. "Ana" she says and the corners of her delectable mouth rise up a bit, forming a small smile.

She offers her hand and I shake it, feeling a small shock when I do so. My head snaps to our hand, what the hell was that? I notice that she has also noticed it. We stare at each other, as if aliens. Wonder is in each of our faces, perfect strangers; almost.

**APOV**

"Maybe I do, maybe I want to get to know you." He says and I am a bit surprised. This Adonis wants to get to know me. Well, so he says, he probably just wants sex, and I do not think I mind. I think that, I may want the same thing. An odd feeling to me… sure, I have found men attractive before. But none have peaked this interest in me. I have never found myself, wanting to give up my virginity. I wanted to feel this type of attraction, and I found it. Could I possibly be able to do this? "Do you have a name, mysterious stranger?" I ask, surprised I have not gotten his name.

His eyes widen a bit, I find myself wondering why. "Christian… Christian Grey" he says, sounding like it should mean something to me….nothing. Mmm, it sounds familiar, but I cannot put a finger on it. "And you are?" he asks, I feel my eyes widen a bit. I have never been asked this before. I have only ever talked to people who knew; who I was…family, royals, fans, press, guards, business people, and staff. I really do not want him to know who I am, it could change things… it usually does. People seem to treat you differently when they find out, you are somebody.

I try to think of something, and it hits me. It is something I have always wanted people to call me, but no one would comply. "Ana" I say, a bit unfamiliar to me, but I like it. It sound more…like… me. I find myself smiling at the thought. Maybe I have finally found myself, with a perfect stranger; almost.


	4. Perfect Stranger's Part 2

Chapter 3 – Perfect Stranger's Part 2

APOV

**Friday September 9th**

Shaking this man's hand sent a bolt of electricity through me. I have never felt that before, it was very foreign to me. Judging by the look on his face, I do not think he has either. Mmm, this night is just getting even more interesting. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the Adonis sitting next to me. "Where are you from?" he asks casually, nodding towards the bag on my lap. I am never going to be kept anonymous if he keeps doing that. I want to tell him, but at the same time I do not want him to know who I am. I do not want this to change, it feels right. I have never had these kinds of feelings in my life. I do not want to lose them now.

**CPOV**

I decide to break the ice…after that little handshake, I find myself wanting more. There's something about this woman. I can't explain it, but I've never felt anything like this before. "Where are you from?" I ask casually, but inside I'm screaming at myself. _What the fuck was that? Where are you from? What kind of lame question/come on was that?_ I've never done this whole pick up a girl in a bar sorta thing. I've had woman practically throw themselves at me. But, not this beautiful woman… she reminds me of… me.

She's good at hiding her emotions, although she lets it slip through sometimes. Well, she has a pretty face, I'll give her that. But, hers seems more than skin deep. Now, me, I'm a cold hearted bastard. But, her, she seems like some kind of… angel. I mean, how else do you explain that feeling I got from touching her hand. Okay, maybe not an angel, but there is definitely something about her. She seems kind hearted…oh fuck, the hearts and flowers type. I don't do the heart and flower thing.

Well, she obviously doesn't want the heart and flowers thing. Especially when I hear the next sentence comes out of that beautiful mouth. "You ask one too many questions." She says playfully, and I find myself smirking. She has quite the smart mouth on her, for being so tame it surprises me.

"I don't think I do." I say simply, and it's her turn to smirk. "None of want to point out our flaws." She says, again playfully. So, this woman wants to have some fun? So be it, I can play her at her own game. This should be fun; I don't think I've ever done anything like this. Mmm, I like the challenge that it brings. It's new, and exciting, something more than my always controlled life. I've never wanted to willingly lose control before, but this woman is doing things to me. I find it hard to think around her. Great, now I really sound like a pussy.

But, it's true, I want to lose control… and with this girl. "Mmm, I don't find it a flaw. I find it a charming trait." She giggles, and responds playfully serious. "So you are a businessman?" Wait, how the hell did she know? If she didn't know my name, how would she know what I do? "What makes you say that?" I ask, not so playfully, I'm more curious now.

"Well…" she starts pointing to my attire. "You are wearing an Armani suit and, it is late Friday night. I may have only been to America for a couple of hours, but I find that odd considering every other male specimen in here is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. So, I am guessing you just got out of some sort of meeting and came for a drink." She says, and I'm surprised by how dead on she is. She continues, "You ask questions… I have known a few businessmen in my day and they do that. They try to make their way inside your head, figure out how you tick. They never find it odd, because they are so used to it. I bet you did not even know you were doing it."

As she's explaining this, I find myself more attracted to her. She's smart, and beautiful… fuck, she's the whole package "You also have the face… I have seen it many times before. I myself have become known to use it. With the face, you do not show your emotions easily. It is your way of having the upper hand. If no one knows what you are thinking, it works out well in you advantage." Wow, she really is keen to observation. Although, I did notice the way she was able to hide her emotions.

"Shall I go on?" she asks innocently, taking a sip of her drink. I find myself wanting to hear her talk more. I'm intrigued as to what she has to say. "Please" I say, and she's looking at me with those blue eyes…or rather past me. I turn to see what she's looking at, and I don't see anything worth interest. What the hell is it? I turn back to her, confusion written all over my face. It doesn't pay to keep hiding my emotions. She doesn't even know who I am, and she can see right through it.

"Him…" she starts, looking back at me with amusement in her eyes. "I may not have been looking when you came in, but I can tell he is with you. Security, I assume. He is checking his surroundings, but his gaze lingers towards here every once and awhile. Obviously doing his job well… although, he is anything but inconspicuous. His attire gives him away… well, both of your attire's really. It is the start of one of those jokes really… two suits walk into a bar…" she trails off, and giggles at her own humor. I think the alcohol she's had has loosened her up a bit. She's not as frigid as she was before.

I quirk an eyebrow up at her and the giggling subsides. She had a twinkle of…joy, humor, maybe; in her eye. I find myself becoming more relaxed with her. She seems carefree right now. I find myself wanting to do the same. Maybe she can show me, it seems to come to her so easily. It looks… like something I may have been missing out. Elliot always was the carefree one, and I always found myself wanting to do the same. I've found myself wanting to be Elliot quite a lot. He's normal, well I'm… not. Mmm, maybe I could try normal for a change. I don't know how well it's going to work. But, why can't I give it a try? I'm Christian Grey for god's sake; I think I deserve a break for once. I find myself losing more and more control… how am I even still here? I've never willingly lost control before. But, I find it liberating in a way. Maybe, I could lose control for one night. Well, not all control… but some. _"You have to walk before you can run, Christian."_ Doctor Flynn's words come back to me.

She looks back to her drink, with a smirk on her face. I finish my drink, rather quickly, and ask for another one. Nothing like alcohol to loosen you up a bit, Ana seems to have the idea of it. When my drink is places in front of me, I decide to make more conversation with this enthralling woman. "What made you come to Seattle?" I ask. She's becoming more of a mystery... I've never been one to indulge in a mystery, but I find myself enjoying this one.

"Mmm, again with the questions, Mr. Grey." She says, playfully scolding me. She looks at me once more, putting me under the spell of those blue eyes, before continuing. "I thought a vacation was in order." She says simply, and I wonder what has this girls o wound up. "Well then, you must have something stressful going on; if you're in need of a vacation." I state, trying to get something more out of her. "That is a keen observation, Mr. Grey." She giggles a bit, obviously laughing at the fact that this all she's given me. Fuck, she's seeing right through me, and I have absolutely nothing to go on. I decide to talk out of my ass… it's worked for me before. "Okay, why don't I guess?" she giggles and nods, again looking at me with those blue eyes. Fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I take in her attire and decide to where to start. "Alright, you've packed rather light… so, this must have been impromptu trip. Or, you're not staying here for very long. Although, you could have been just running away from something to…" I trail off, and BINGO! A flash of surprise crosses her face… so she's running from something. Mmm, this girl is more interesting by the second. "Running from a boyfriend?" I question… nothing. So, I continue my semi playful interrogation; I find myself enjoying this little game.

"Mmm, not a boyfriend then, school perhaps?" she scoffs a bit at my remark… okay? Not quite what I was expecting, but now I know it's not school. "Okay, well, I guess that leaves me with friends, family, or work." I notice again that I've stuck a nerve. So, I know it's one of those three. "Alright, what is it you do for a living?" I ask. It wasn't until I said family or work that she got that look. So, it's either both or I can hope that I guessed right. She smirks this time though… alright, I wasn't expecting that. "What is it you think I do for a living?" Fuck, she's still playing this game; and I'm on the losing side.

"Well… it's something that you do in Europe I'm guessing. I can't tell whether you're French or British, though." She giggles a bit… at my assumption of whether or not she's British or French? "What's so funny?" I ask and she giggles again, it really is a heavenly sound. "Nothing… but if my father was to hear that you were questioning whether or not I was French, he would never let me go back to London again." She says, and I'm happy to get this little insight into her life. Something is better than nothing. "Ah, so you're French… but, you live in London." I ask. I'll take what I can get at this point. "Yes, I really do love London, but I find myself enjoying Seattle quite much." She says and I can tell she's being honest.

"Not my company?" I ask feigning hurt, I put my hand over my heart for dramatic effect. And, to my delight I earn a giggle. "It has been quite enjoyable, Mr. Grey." She says, and I can tell she means it. Well, I find myself enjoying her company as well. I think this is the best conversation I've had since, well, I don't even know when. All I know is that I don't want it to stop.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of entertainment." I say, hopping to earn another giggle. Much to my delight, I get to hear that heavenly sound again. "You should switch professions, Mr. Grey. I think that either comedy or detective work would suit you." She says, I can tell she's trying to hold back another giggle. She's biting her lower lip while amusement is written all across her face. I can tell that she isn't even aware of this sexy and enticing action. But I'm over here trying to control myself from getting a hard on.

I can't help but want her in my bed, screaming out my name in the throes of passion. I've never done vanilla, but the option is awfully enticing with this woman. I've never wanted a girl in my bed before, but here I am. I want this girl in my bed, and it's the only thing I want right now. I'll take her anyway I can get her. I don't care what I have to do, but I have to have her. Maybe I can try to keep this going a while longer, and then I can suggest going back to Escala. Although, I don't think she'll go for it… it's worth a shot. She has managed to shock me quite a few times, and very few people ever do.

"I could always buy a clown, or hire a detective." I say trying to be funny, but I find myself failing miserably. What kind of come on was that? How am I ever going to get this goddess in my bed if I keep saying things like that? If I keep putting my foot in my mouth, I'm going to end up relying on my hand tonight… I don't think I've had to do that since I was fucking 15. I'd rather have the real deal… and here she is sitting next to me; making me forget how to even speak… I'm amazed I'm not stuttering by now. I've never been this way around a woman; it's always been so easy for me. Now here I am, 27 years old, and this is my first time perusing a woman.

"Money does not buy everything, Mr. Grey." She says, a bit of sadness in her voice. I find myself feeling contrite, and I think of all the things I haven't been able to buy. Things like touch come to mind, and it makes me wish I really could buy everything. "Mmm, I suppose not Ana. But it has bought me a beautiful view of Seattle, would you like to come see it?" Hah, way to turn that around… I was getting all emotional over here. I'm glad I could think on my feet, I don't really want to go into that conversation tonight.

She looks apprehensive for a moment, and I'm worried that she might say no. She looks into my eyes, gray to blue. She gives a slight nod, and gracefully shifts off the barstool. I throw a hundred dollar bill on the bar for both of our drinks, and take Ana's soft hand; leading her out of the bar. Taylor opens the back of the SUV and I watch as Ana, again graceful as ever, gets in; with me following behind her.

**APOV**

We walk out of the bar, and he leads me to a black SUV. The man I assumed was his security opens the door for us, and I slide in. I guess he is his driver to or something. Christian holds my hand, and rubs my knuckles with his thumb, giving me a feeling I have never felt before. His touch sends electricity through my body; it feels foreign; but so welcome.

I look out the window knowing I am not just going to his apartment to see the view. I do not even know what I am thinking right now. Am I really going to have an infamous "one night stand" with this man? I have never even had sex before, and here I am; sitting in this SUV about to lose my virginity to this Adonis. What if he does not even want me when he finds out?

Ugh, I wish I would never have been so sheltered. Even at the age of 20, I am sitting here a virgin. I am going to be 21 tomorrow, and I had to flee Europe just to have this little bit of fun. I can, not have sex with this man tonight. I mean, it is not just the fact that I want to lose my virginity either; or that this may be my only night to do so. If my father had his way, I would not even have sex until I married some prince. But, I do not want some prince who I feel nothing for. At least with this man, I get this spark and anonymity.

In the short time that I have known him, I know I want this. It just feels right, and I want to do something that I want to do for a change. I am always doing what other people are telling me to do. I have become so used to it, I barely realize it anymore. In this short time I have gained control in my life, I have done things I have only dreamed about doing. I have gotten to visit America, have a drink other than fancy wines or champagnes, and talk to man that did not even know who I was.

This is all so new to me, but I feel as if it is right all along. I have never felt like I belong, and now I do. I feel free to do what I want, free to love my own life. I do not think I will ever get to be free again. Being a royal is like being a prisoner. I am trapped in a life that I do not even want. I do not think I have found anything in my life that I remotely enjoy. What do I really have? My advanced knowledge, my high social status, a beautiful home, a stable income; I do not have friends and I do not have a life.

I have found nothing in my life until now. I found Seattle, and snuck out of my own home just to get here. I found this man, and found him in a bar; of all places. The first man I have ever been interested, I meet in a bar. If I had flown to Monaco, I would not even be here. This is where I want to be. Here I am, living my own life and making my own choices. No, going home with a complete stranger may not be a good choice. But it sure as hell is a carefree one, and something spontaneous for a change.

I have never been able to be spontaneous... I have never lived carefree. This may be all new to me, but I somehow feel so much more than I ever have. Freedom can do a lot for a person. So, I plan to live carefree for the time being. They are probably going to have to drag me back to Monaco, kicking and screaming; at this point. I do not want to give up my freedom. Who would want to give up something as good as this? I'm no longer a prisoner in my own life, and it feels… wonderful. It is something that may just be impossible to give up at this point.

Before I know it, the car has stopped outside a tall building; Escala, it reads. Mmm, I guess I was right about the rich statement; of course I was right. I have always been able to make keen observations about people. "You can leave your bag, Taylor will take it." Adonis says before stepping out of the car. "Thank you, Taylor." I say before exiting the vehicle, I have always been pleasant to anyone I meet; it comes with the territory. As expected, I only get a nod from Mr. Suit.

Did I just say Mr. Suit? I think I have let the alcohol go to my head a bit. Although, I am clearly not drunk; like I wanted to be, I have to admit this is much better. Being with Mr. Adonis himself is giving me a tingling sensation.

We are in the elevator, heading up to the penthouse; after he types in a code. Being in such close proximity, the atmosphere changes, and I find myself wanting this man even more. My breathing alters, and when I catch him looking down at me, out of the corner of my eye, I find myself biting my lip.

Before I know it, he lunges at me, pushing up against the wall of the elevator. Both of my hands are in one of his, and placed above my head. He is pinning me to the wall using his hips, and with his other hand he brings my face up to his. His lips are on mine, and I moan into his mouth. His tongue explores my mouth, and mine tentatively strokes his. This kiss is like something I have never experienced. It feels carnal, passionate, and the sexiest thing I have ever been a part of.

I feel his erection against my belly, and his other hand is roaming my body. His free hand holds the back of my thigh, and he wraps it around his leg. When the elevator pings, he does the same with my other; and my hands move to his hair. He is holding me flush against his body as he stumbles out of the elevator.

* * *

_**A/N Alright, the rest of this chapter was giving me some writer's block. So, I decided to give up for now; and just post this. I plan to work on it, but I wanted to be able to post something today. This isn't where I wanted it to end, so the next chapter will pick up where this one left off. I'd love to hear if you guys have any guesses about what happens with CG touching or AS being a virgin. Or, if there's anything you guy's want to see coming up. Lemme know what you think :)**_

_**Feel Free to add me on Facebook. facebook dot com /FSOGFanFicLover**_

_**Pinterest dot com /fsogfanficlover/roman-holiday/**_


End file.
